


Hate

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Anger, Babies, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Language, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated Edith even more than she hated people in general, but she loved the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

Lucille had watched the house sink over the past five years. She had nothing else to do, but watch over Thomas's bones, play her piano, watch her escaped soot moths breed and wait for something to happen. Currently, she stood outside the house looking at Thomas's machine, longing for the first time it had started. For the time before everything had turned so horridly wrong. How she missed him, she'd wanted to apologize when she'd seen him, but then it'd been too late because Edith had hit her with that shovel. The bitch had killed her before she could do more than stare in horror. She hated Edith even more than she hated people in general, but she loved the boy. 

The aforementioned boy was four year-old Thomas Sharpe the II. More oft than not he was simply called Tommy so as not to dreg up too many memories for the child. Just like his father Tommy was beautiful, he had the same naturally curly black hair and pale skin. Of course, he also had the misfortune of having the bint's eye colour. Said cornflower blue eyes almost ruined the otherwise angelic face. It made her angry to see Edith walk about the grounds, the far hills and forests with him. Tommy should've been her and Thomas's child, hers, not Edith's ! Edith should have borne the deformed child, not her ! Thomas would have loved their child had it only been perfect like Tommy. She wouldn't have had to put it out of its misery if it'd been perfect. Only one time had Thomas yelled at her and it'd been for her to, "Make it shut up !" So that night when it had again started crying in its crib she had put it out of its misery by smothering it.

An automobile had started coming up the path it meant that McMichael was along as well. Always she had hidden in the shadows far from Tommy's sight so that the ever hovering Edith would not see her jealousy. Perhaps today was the day to see her nephew up-close, to learn if he could see her too. The pearlescent automobile pulled up before the gates and the blond doctor got out to open them. Tommy sat primly in the passenger side backseat as she willed herself to sit beside him.

Gently, Lucille reached out to trace his cheekbone with a finger, whispering, "You should've been mine."

Tommy raised his head looked straight into her eyes and replied, "Your aunt Lucille, Mother says she pities you."

With a glare at Edith she hissed, "I neither want nor need her pity. It is her fault that Thomas is dead !"

The blond woman shook her head, "It is not anyone's fault that he fell in love with me, Lucille."

"Thomas was the only person that ever loved me, the only thing that truly belonged to me and you stole him ! You took him from me and then whilst claiming that you loved him you could not even be half-arsed enough to come back and bury him. The rats ate him, the bloody rats, you selfish bint ! Do you know what that feels like watching animals chewing away at the only man you ever loved ? Of course you don't. You didn't really care about Thomas, he was just an infatuation to you."

"He was not a thing to be owned and do not dare try telling me how I felt of him ! Do you think I can forget knowing that he was murdered because he loved me ? The villagers said that they would bury both of you and I trusted them to do it."

A sneer twitched across Lucille's lips, "Them bury us ? They hated us because our parents ruined their livelihoods, they simply wanted you gone. I saved him from our parents, you killed him, stay out of my house."

"Lucille..."

She willed herself back into the library then went back to playing her and Thomas's lullaby. Tommy never returned again. Time meant nothing to her, the house collapsed upon itself and sank into the clay. For over fifty years she watched the children of Harding Poole come to gawk at the pit of bubbling crimson clay that'd once been her home. One day a strange mushroom-shaped cloud covered the land, it obliterated all of Harding Poole in one fell swoop. Eventually, long winters, earthquakes and fires ravaged the land and the Earth disintegrated beneath her feet. Left amid the vastness of space with her grief her only coherent thought was that Thomas was gone. He was still gone and she would never see him again.

That was until the starlight swirled into an achingly familiar shape, until it whispered, "Come now, Lucille, it is time to go."

She took his hand and as everything brightened to glorious white light at last she felt peace.     


End file.
